


Little Surprise

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Little Surprise, M/M, No Drama, Surprising Gifts, sensual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Blaise wants to give Neville an early birthday present.





	Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> Unbetaed. There's prob. some mistakes bc I was like half asleep when I wrote this.

Neville was busy with writing down his latest discovery, he didn't hear Blaise approach. Sure, Neville heard students come into the Greenhouse because it was time for his next class but he also knew thanks to Hermione's Time Turner, he could stay in this class for as long as he wished and then make his way to his next class without missing a beat. 

But, he had not counted on Blaise to surprise him. 

"Come on…" Blaise said as they made their way out of the Greenhouse, past all Hogwarts property, the lake and everything else, and then Blaise wrapped his arms around Neville's body. 

"Hang tight," he said. 

"Hang—?" was all Neville said before he felt like his stomach was being turned inside out and he was Apparated to a new place. 

Neville all but landed on all fours vomiting his insides. He wasn't expecting to Apparate to a strange land today. "Where are we?" 

"On a dragon sanctuary in northeast Norway. Not many dragons but lots of herbs, though…" 

"What are we even doing—" 

"Well, we won't be at Hogwarts for your birthday so this is an early birthday present. Draco suggested the place. I thought—"

"Malfoy? You're listening to Draco Malfoy? Have we already not discussed this?" 

Blaise shook his head. "He has good ideas. I don't blindly obey them… since Potter thought it was all right and all…" 

"You know, I don't actually care for dragons," Neville said looking around, already scared. 

"That's why I'm here," Blaise said,wrapping his arms around Neville. "I'm here to protect you, sweet love." 

"And that's why I'm here too…" a new voice joined them and Neville's knees shook. He held onto Blaise a little tighter; he didn't know why. 

"Ah there you are," Blaise said with confidence and Neville felt even more lust. 

"Charlie Weasley." The man offered his hand to Neville. 

Neville shook it, uncertain. 

"Charlie's going to show us around and we'll be able to collect all the herbs you want for your final project. Then, you'll leave Hogwarts with the highest commendations." 

"Your boyfriend is truly determined to get you your money's worth!" Charlie said before he grabbed their bags and hauled them up his shoulder. 

"It'll be a fantastic weekend!" said Blaise. 

"Indeed," Neville said, and then thinking to himself: _where are we all going to sleep?_ All ideas coming to him much too fast.


End file.
